


The Sky was Burning

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Music Big Bang [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Community: womenverse, Gen, Music, Mutants, Origin Story, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning burnt the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky was Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words weekend challenge, with the prompt title "The Sky Is Burning." Also for my Womenverse Big Bang with the theme "music."
> 
> Tense changed because I utterly fail at present. :P

The sky was burning. Not the hot red fire that burned beneath their cooking pots, but the bright blue white fire of cold metal. The clouds were missing and the rain wasn't falling, but lightning burned across the sky, thunder clapping behind in an ominous rhythm. The lightning lit up the face of little Ororo, the only one not turning away from it. She watched the bright flames sear across the sky and crack it open, and she felt her spirit lift with them. As dangerous as they looked, she knew the flames would not burn her - would never hurt her. They were a part of her, she realized, and if she called them to her, they might respond, as the thunder responded to them.

Part of her brain screamed a warning, but she shoved it aside. Tentatively, unknowing if they could even hear, she simply _thought_. "Hello?"

And the flames that had burned through the atmosphere earlier now scrambled towards her like eager puppies. They wrapped around her and the hair on her arms and her head stood on end, but it only tickled. Their electrical humming filled her mind like a sweet, comforting song, and she felt at peace. Somehow, she knew, these flames _belonged_ to her. She was their master, and they her servants, and with them she could do anything.

Throwing her head up to the skies, she laughed. And the scorched sky laughed with her.


End file.
